Going to the therapist
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: La relación de Naruto y Sasuke ha tocado fondo. Con el fin de no perder a su pareja, busca la ayuda del terapeuta sexual, Kakashi. ¿Será capaz de juntar a eso dos de nuevo? ¿O no? Traducción Autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.


**Esta historia pertenece a **_**FanOfBellaandEdward**_**, la cual me ha dado su autorización para poder traducir esta historia.**

**Link directo al fic en inglés: **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)com/ s / 7195369 / 1 / Going _ to _ the _ therapist

**Link directo al muro de la autora: **www(punto)fanficion(punto)com / u / 1784801 / FanofBellaandEdward

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto.

**Es mi primera Traducción, espero que me ayudéis a corregir los fallos, que seguro que he cometido.**

* * *

**Yendo al terapeuta.**

El hombre de pelo plateado miró a la pareja que tenía enfrente de él. Un joven de pelo y ojos oscuros estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Su pareja, un joven de cabellos rubios y con ojos azules estaba jugando con su suéter y mirando de un lado a otro de la habitación, por lo que Kakashi se preguntó si el joven tenía problemas de atención.

- Bien, ¿podrían decirme el motivo por el que se encuentran aquí? – comenzó a hablar Kakashi tranquilamente mientras cruzaba las piernas y los miraba aburrimiento.

El hombre de pelo oscuro lo miró con dureza, y si Kakashi hubiese sido menos hombre, la verdad es que se habría intimidado. Pero por desgracia del primero, Kakashi no se dejó intimidar.

- Usted es un _terapeuta sexual_ – el joven escupió "terapeuta sexual" como si la misma le dejase un mal sabor de boca. - ¿Por qué cree que estamos aquí?

El hombre frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- No cabe duda que el problema en general ya lo sé, pero quiero saber el motivo por el cual se encuentran aquí, ya que de esa manera me será más fácil poder encontrar una solución. – respondió Kakashi con un tono aburrido y mirando ligeramente el techo, aun así manteniendo atención sobre sus clientes. – Ahora si son tan amables, les agradecería que me dijesen; su nombre, edad y aficiones.

- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto – dijo primero el rubio – Tengo veintitrés años, mis aficiones son la jardinería, molestar a mi oba-chan y educar a los niños de mi clase.

- Bien. – Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y posó su mirada en el joven de cabellos oscuros.

En ese momento el joven frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado, dando a entender que con esa información no serviría de mucho la terapia.

- Idiota, te toca – dijo el rubio de repente, mientras le golpeaba a su novio en el costado. Kakashi al ver semejante golpe hizo una mueca de dolor mental; eso tuvo que doler.

El otro joven le devolvió el golpe a través de un empujón y miro a Naruto antes de darla toda su atención al terapeuta.

- Sasuke Uchiha, veintitrés años; aficiones: mantener a raya a este idiota y el trabajo en la empresa Uchiha. – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Oye hijo de puta! ¡Yo no soy ningún idiota al que mantener a raya! – vociferó Naruto con el puño en alto.

Kakashi se masajeó las sienes, preguntándose cómo alguien tan escuálido, podría tener semejante temperamento.

- Ahora se lo básico y sintieron la necesidad verme, quiero que me digan exactamente qué es lo que está mal en vuestra relación.

Sasuke resopló y miró hacia otro lugar mientras apretaba la mandibula. Kakashi suspiró y posó la mirada en Naruto que era el que parecía estar más a gusto respondiendo las preguntas

Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado – Bueno, euhm, el motivo, obviamente, es que no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace mucho tiempo. – se escuchó reír a Naruto nerviosamente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos – No hace faltas que exageres tanto, idiota – dijo soltando un bufido final.

Naruto posó su mirada en él - ¿Crees que exagero? Si eres tan amable, ¡¿podrías decirme cuando fue la última vez que las tuvimos?

Kakashi echo el cuerpo para atrás, la verdad que no tenía ninguna intención de interrumpir a la pareja. La mayoría de las veces es bueno que las parejas expulsen sus problemas – incluido si lo hacían a gritos como ellos dos.

- Obviamente hemos tenido relacione sexuales, por ejemplo; cuando estuvimos en Londres y la verdad no hace tanto tiempo. – dijo Sasuke lacónicamente.

Naruto lo miró fijamente – Sasuke eso fue en las vacaciones de hace más de un año – dijo incrédulo.

- Eso no puede ser – dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño - ¿De verdad el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido?

- Es increíble que puedas recordar todas las fecha con los clientes, pero no puedas recordad una sola cosa conmigo. – dijo Naruto burlándose, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su cara enrojecía por la ira que sentía.

Antes de que las cosas se pusiesen más feas – Kakashi se dio cuenta de que se pondría realmente fea, ya que lo podía deducir por la mirada asesina que tenia Sasuke – el hombre de pelo plateado intervino.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo abrazaste?

- ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? – dijo, posando sus ojos negros en el único visible de Kakashi.

- Sólo tienes que responder a mi pregunta, ya que puede ser muy importante – Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. Este hombre tenía que ser uno de los clientes más exasperantes que había conocido nunca.

Naruto se quedó mirando el techo pensativo y meciéndose en la silla. – La cuestión… la verdad nuestras vidas han estado un tanto ocupadas, así que no sabemos exactamente cuándo lo hicimos por última vez. – dijo frunciendo las cejas.

- De acuerdo ¿besos entonces?

Un par de ojos azules posó su mirada en él y un par de ojos negro también. No era ninguna sorpresa.

- ¿Besarnos? – dijo Naruto, estirando sus piernas sobre la silla.

- Si, ya sabes; posar los labios cerrados, entrelazar las lenguas, intercambio de saliva – dijo Kakashi secamente.

Y Naruto lo miraba sin comprender.

Suspiró – ¿Un beso en la mejilla?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y sentía sus mejillas arder de nuevo, pero esta vez de vergüenza. El rubio desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – Yo no recuerdo exactamente cuándo ¿Un par de semanas tal vez?

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo y miró el reloj digita que tenía en su escritorio – Se acabó el tiempo, pero voy a darles unos ejercicios que tendrán que completar antes de la próxima reunión del jueves, que será a la misma hora.

- ¿Qué tipo de ejercicios? – dijo el moreno muy brusco y se sentó rígidamente

- Sí – Kakashi sonrió alegremente – Quiero que se abracen cada mañana y cada tarde al menos durante cinco minutos. Y cuando tú salgas de casa, tendrás que darle un beso en la mejilla

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo el moreno - ¿Qué tipo de ejercicio es esto?

- Viniste para recibir ayuda y ayuda es lo que daré. Es necesario completarlas con el fin de tener éxito – dijo Kakashi, sin dejar de sonreír, pero con su único ojo podía ver que el otro hombre no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y cogió el abrigo del perchero y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Naruto se puso de pie, mientras se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello y reía avergonzadamente – De verdad no lo tenga en cuenta, el teme a veces se enfada; hasta la próxima semana. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda prisa y con ganas de ponerse al día con su pareja

"Usted vino aquí para recibir ayuda y ayudarle a que lo haré. Es necesario para completar estas tareas con el fin de tener éxito". Kakashi le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, pero su único ojo advirtió que el otro hombre que no le empuja demasiado lejos.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y le arrebató el abrigo del perchero, saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina

Naruto se puso de pie, mientra se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello y reía de manera avergonzada - A veces el teme se enfada, pero no es para tanto, Kakashi-san - Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, con ganas de ponerse al día con su pareja

- Esta va a ser una pareja interesante – Kakashi sonrió y se estiró con un bostezo. Perezosamente miró su agenda y vio que aun tenía media hora antes de su próxima cita; tenía tiempo para leer un libro.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres comer esta noche? – comenzó Naruto la conversación y mirando nerviosamente a su novio que estaba en lado del conductor. – Si quieres podría hacer onigiris y freír un poco de cerdo. Estoy seguro de que en casa están los ingredientes.

- Naruto – Sasuke lo interrumpió con frialdad, haciendo que el rubio callase al momento - ¿En que estabas pensando en pedir cita al tipo de un solo ojo?

Naruto miró por la ventana mientras empezaba a juguetear con la cremallera de su chaqueta naranja – Ya sabes, pensé que un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal – murmuró sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Habia sido un error ir a Kakashi? Lo único que anhelaba era tener la relación que antes tenían; aquella en la que Sasuke lo abrazaba y besaba y tenían relaciones sexuales todos los días, no la fría relación de ahora.

Desde el momento en el que Sasuke se había hecho dueño de la Corporacion, ya que su hermano había empezado otro proyecto, su relación se había vuelto fría y distante. Él siempre había sido frio, era algo genético en los Uchiha, pero Sasuke se había dejado llevar por Naruto y algunas veces hasta sonreía.

Ahora Naruto no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Sasuke había sonreído. Ya era suficientemente doloroso no poder recordar la última vez que lo había besado de verdad. Y la verdad que admitir eso delante de su terapeuta había sido bochornoso. Dada su profesión, Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a oír esas cosas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en él, pero volvió la vista hacia la carretera de nuevo, apretando mas fuerte el volante; si había algo que odiaba era que la gente se metiese en su vida. Todo iba bien con Naruto y él, y la verdad que no veía la necesidad de ir a un terapeuta con un solo ojo, el cual decía hacer ejercicios como abrazarse durante varios minutos. ¿De verdad tenía sentido?

Esa noche cenaron en silencio, como todas las noches anteriores.

Naruto había hecho onigiri, seguido de sushi y carde de cerdo frita con arroz blanco cocido.

Despues de acabar de cenar, en silencio Naruto, puso la botella de agua en la nevera, limpió los platos y sartenes con un poco de papel, tirando los restos de comida a la basura; así que comenzó a lavar los platos en silencio, a sabiendas de a Sasuke odiaba el ruido cuando estaba tratando de finalizar un trabajo.

Distraídamente miraba el jardín de la mansión Uchiha desde la ventana. Incluso después de dos años, todavía tenía problemas para poder llamarlo su propio hogar, ya que desde que visitaba a Sasuke la infancia estaba acostumbrado a llamarla la casa Uchiha.

La mansión era grande y tenía un montón de habitaciones, como corresponde para el alto status de los Uchiha. Cuando Naruto se había trasladado oficialmente a la casa, había hecho todo lo posible para hacer una casa confortable; había pedido muebles nuevos para cada habitación y mando pintar las habitaciones sustituyendo los colores blancos y negros, por azul oscuro y marrones. Había incluso una habitación de color naranja con un escritorio de madera negra y un sofá azul claro. Esa era la habitación personal de Naruto; en la que nadie entraba. Allí hizo sus primeros horarios escolares y allí le vinieron todas las ideas para que los niños se divirtiesen pintando.

Después de eso todas las habitaciones emanaban calidez y Naruto se sintió como en casa, ya que incluso invitó a algunos de sus amigos. Sus amigos se habían quedado impresionados con todo lo que había hecho a la casa y lo felicitaron por hacer de la Mansión un lugar agradable.

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de Naruto al recordar la cara de Sasuke al entrar en la Mansión después de que el mismo la redecorara.

Su novio se quedó en shock al ver que su fría casa había sufrido una metamorfosis y dándole las gracias por hacer que la casa no se sintiese gélida nunca más. Pero eso no salvó a Naruto de un coscorrón y un beso de manera simultánea.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció y suspiró secando el último plato y colocándolo en el en su lugar. Hoy en día sería feliz si Sasuke le prestase un poco más de atención.

Por enésima vez, el rubio se pregunto cuándo fue el momento en que su relación había caído en picado. ¿Fue el momento en el que se puso a trabajar en la enseñanza de los niño o porque a veces ayudaba a Kiba en la tienda de mascotas? ¿O fue cuando Sasuke se hizo líder de la empresa?

Él no lo sabía. El quería saber, pero Sasuke nunca había sido un gran hablador; hablar sobre los sentimientos y los posibles problemas era un duro trabajo para él.

Él se acomodó en el sofá y se puso encima de las piernas una colcha de color verde oscuro y se puso a ver un programa sobre la naturaleza de los zorros. Esas criaturas siempre habían logrado fascinar a Naruto, pero en ese momento no podía mantener la atención a la pantalla.

Los pensamientos corrían por su cabeza y se centró en una planta que había en su oficina.

Naruto se mordió los labios y posó su mirada perdida en la televison donde una mamá zorra estaba amamantando a sus cachorros. Una vez más se preguntó si la idea de ir al terapeuta la mejor manera de resolver el problema de su relación. ¿Debería haber esperado más tiempo para ver si todo volvía a la normalidad?

El negó de inmediato con la cabeza, la verdad que había esperado lo suficiente. Había esperado en silencio con la esperanza de que todo cambiase con tiempo, pero al final no había llegado. Y si no hacía nada al respecto sería demasiado tarde y era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. No quería perder a Sasuke. Había pasado demasiados problemas y no lo iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente. Si tuviera que hacer algo, esposaría a Sasuke para llevarlo a las reuniones con Kakashi.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared y vio que eran las once de la noche; era la hora de irse a dormir.

Naruto bostezó, se estiró y apagó la televisión, dobló la colcha y la puso sobre el sofá. Fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y decidió que se ducharía por la mañana.

Entró en la alcoba principal que compartía junto a su novio y buscó en armario una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones negros: su pijama.

Fue hacia la despacho de Sasuke, tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó suavemente la puerta cerrada. Un gruñido le hizo saber que podía entrar, entonces abrió la puerta lentamente y miró hacia el interior.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio, haciendo que la luz de portátil crease sombras en su rostro. Estaba escribiendo algo, de vez en cuando miraba un documento que tenía junto a él en el escritorio. El sonido del teclado era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

- Euhm…Sasuke ¿vienes a la cama? – preguntó Naruto, frotándose los ojos que le empezaban a picar por la falta de sueño adquirido en los días anteriores. Malditos boletín de notas.

- Ahora no, Naruto – murmuró Sasuke distraídamente, mientras hojeaba un mapa – Todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

- Oh – Naruto se mordió el labio y recordó los ejercicios, así que se acercó a Sasuke y éste lo echó una mirada afilada haciendo que se quedase congelado, al igual que un ciervo delante un coche.

_No tengas tanto miedo maldito, _se reprendió._ Sasuke no me va a matar; espero._

_- _ ¿Qué? Dijo Sasuke con voz irritada, hizo que volviese de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno se supone que debemos abrazarnos ¿recuerdas? Naruto puso una sonrisa falsa y juntando las manos en la espalda. – Kakashi-san dijo que tenemos que abrazarnos durante cinco minutos por la mañana o tarde.

Sasuke se frotó las sienes - ¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora? No he acabado de trabajar.

- ¡Son solo cinco minutos de mierda, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Es lo único que te pido! – Naruto se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

Bueno, ya estaban en un comienzo.

- ¡Muy bien! – Sasuke empujo la silla hacia atrás y se acercó a Naruto, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura rígida.

Poco a poco Naruto llevó los brazos alrededor de Sasuke, temiendo la reacción de él. Nunca había estado en ese tipo de abrazos después de todo.

Con cuidado, él puso su cabeza sobre el duro pecho de Sasuke y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón latir suavemente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Sasuke no se relajó durante el periodo que duró el abrazo, pero Naruto se sintió cómodo en ellos, incluso seguro. Sus cálidos brazos yacían firmemente contra su espalda y Naruto no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Éste se sintió tan bien. Después de meses sin tener casi contacto entre ellos, viviendo el uno con el otro, se sentía bien abrazar a Sasuke una vez más. Se había olvidado de lo caliente que era su piel.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando el calor disminuyó de repente y parpadeo cuando vio a Sasuke sentado tras su escritorio otra vez, sus manos semovian con rigidez sobre el negro teclado.

_Cinco minutos justos – _pensó con tristeza y se marchó – Buenas noches, Sasuke

- Hn – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a su habitación.

_Bueno_ – pensaba Naruto mientras subía en la enorme cama y apagó la lámpara, apretándose más en las suaves sábanas – _al menos nos abrazamos por primera vez en meses_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto jugaba nerviosamente con la cuchara que estaba en el bol de cereales. Sasuke en frente de él, leía el periódico con el ceño fruncido mientras comía tostadas con mermelada. Él ya estaba vestido con su típico traje negro y su maletín estaba en la puerta principal.

Naruto lo miró, bajó la cabeza cuando Sasuke pasó una página ¿Cómo demonios se supone que Sasuke iba darle un beso en la mejilla? Si ayer por la noche estuvo a punto de golpearlo porque tenía que darle un abrazo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar con el beso?

Naruto volvió en si cuando escuchó el sonido de una silla que estaba siendo arrastrada en la cocina. Sasuke envolvió un trapo y con sumo cuidado se sacudió las migajas de su traje.

- Te veré esta noche – dijo Sasuke con el tono de voz muy monótono.

- ¡Espera! Naruto tragó nerviosamente cuando el Uchiha se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? Sasuke le preguntó molesto, no le gustaba que lo retrasasen.

- Nos tenemos que dar un beso ¿recuerdas? Kakashi-san dijo que tenías que darme un beso antes de que te marchases. – Naruto explicó a toda prisa y se puso de pie, apoyando las manos encima de la mesa azul de madera.

La cabeza de Naruto se disparó cuando el sonido de una silla de ser empujado sonado de nuevo a través de la cocina. Sasuke había doblado el papel con cuidado y había sacudió las migajas de su traje.

Sasuke miró hacia el techo con exasperación, como si lo que le acabasen de pedir fuese algo imposible.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca seguiste las reglas cuando estaba en la escuela, pero ahora sientes la imperiosa necesidad de hacer caso a alguien que no necesitamos? – se burló Sasuke

Naruto se mordió los labios y se quedó mirando el pelo oscuro de Sasuke, hasta que éste cruzó el espacio que los separaba, inclinó su cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, como para que Naruto hubiese podido reaccionar.

- Nos vemos esta noche

Cerró de golpe las tres puertas que lo separaban del coche y también cerró de golpe la del coche: Sasuke se había marchado y no volvería hasta lastas horas de la noche.

Poco a poco Naruto llevó la mano hacia la mejilla y tocó el lugar donde Sasuke había posado sus labios. Sentía la zona arder. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke no lo besaba. No era de extrañar que se sintiese extraño a la sensación.

El reloj le recordó que era hora de irse a dar su clase; rápidamente puso los platos y vasos sucios en el fregadero para lavarlos más tarde. Se puso su chaqueta naranja brillante (la primera que tuvo se rompió hace tres años y Sakura-chan fue lo suficiente amable de comprarle una nueva), cogió su mochila verde, las llaves de casa, el móvil y salió de la puerta cuando el reloj dio las ocho.

* * *

- ¿Cómo fue la terapia? – preguntó Gaara sin interés cuando se sentaron en la mesa roja brillante con remolinos blancos en un lado de la sala de profesores.

Era la hora del almuerzo; la única hora en la que los profesores tenían un momento de paz en la escuela.

Naruto hizo un sonido raro y se encogió de hombros y le robó una patata a Gaara.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, pero no trató de detener a su mejor amigo por el robo de comida. La protesta era inútil; Naruto lo haría de nuevo y era agotador enseñarle que robar la comida de los demás estaba mal.

- Déjame adivinar, un Uchiha cabreado es más idiota de lo habitual. –comentó tomando un sorbo de agua fría.

Naruto frunció el ceño; una mirada que no le iba a su cara – Él no es un total idiota Gaara. Sólo que… no es muy social.

Gaara resopló y se echó hacia atrás. – Tienes razón en el fondo es un persona dulce, cariñosa y hace cualquier cosa que le pidan.

Naruto se estremeció ante la confesión y miro hacia otro lado. El sabía que Gaara odiaba a Sasuke; la sensación era bastante común entre ambos. El hombre de pelo granate nunca le había gustado que Naruto fuese detrás de Sasuke hasta que al final lo consiguió. Había tratado de convencer a Naruto a renunciar al Uchiha y que buscase a alguien más, alguien mejor. Pero el rubio había sido terco y se negó a renunciar a su amor platónico.

Gaara finalmente decidió que no iba a convencer a Naruto y se había resignado a ser su mejor amigo cuando las cosas entre ellos se había puesto tensa.

- ¿Qué ejercicios te mando el terapeuta? – suspiró Gaara, empujando su plato al centro de la mesa. Como siempre Naruto se había olvidado el dinero para poder pagar su almuerzo y Gaara le daba un poco de comida. – En realidad no me importa – Naruto era su único amigo de verdad, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

- Nos tenemos que abrazar cada noche durante cinco minutos y darnos un beso en la mejilla cada vez que alguien se va. – dijo Naruto entre dientes, le robó otra patata frita y la introdujo en el recipiente de kétchup

Los ojos verdes parpadearon y se llevó el vaso en los labios – Apuesto a que el Uchiha se emociono al escuchar eso – Gaara comentó secamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño – Di lo que quieras, Gaara, pero hizo lo que le mandaron

- Puede que sea así, pero lo hizo por voluntad propia o tuviste que recordárselo – dijo

El silencio fue su única respuesta, pero era suficiente para saber la respuesta que necesitaba Gaara.

Gaara suspiró – Naruto…

- Por favor, Gaara, ahora no. – el ojiazul lo miraba suplicante -¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Gaara apretó los labios, y asintió con la cabeza. Esto no era algo que debatirían en un lugar público de todos modos.

- Kankuro finalmente terminó su marioneta – dijo cambiando de tema – Sasori y él darán un show este viernes. ¿Estás interesado en venir?

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Naruto. - ¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre es agradable ver a los dos con sus marionetas. ¿Deidara-nii-kun también viene?

Deidara era el novio de Itachi, que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Estaba obsesionado con todo lo relacionado con las bombas y los fuegos artificiales; y veía las explosiones como un arte. Naruto había conocido al rubio de pelo largo, cuando tenía trece años, en una de sus visitas al complejo Uchiha. Deidara era cinco años mayor que ellos, la misma edad que tenía Itachi y que habían sorprendido a todo el mundo cuando como pareja a la edad de diecinueve años. Todo el mundo pareció extrañado de que Itachi saliese con un hiperactivo rubio; pero como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen.

Cuando Naruto vio por primera vez a Deidara, lo confundió con una chica guapa, lo que le llevo a varios golpes y contusiones. Él nunca cometió el error de llamarlo chica guapa otra vez. Después del desastroso primer encuentro, se había formado una amistad que había profundizado con los años, hasta formar un vínculo casi familiar.

Naruto nunca había tenido una familia propia, había adoptado rápidamente a Deidara y le comenzó a llamar aniki, por lo que el rubio estaba más complacido que avergonzado.

Después de darse cuenta del interés de Naruto en las bombas, Deidara le había enseñado su arte y cada vez que tenían un momento hacían bombas y fuegos artificiales, las hacían explotar cuando estaban preparados para ello – o cuando tenían la necesidad de molestar a algunas personas.

Ambos rubios habían cogido la costumbre de huir de los furiosos hermanos Uchiha, cuando hacían explotar las bombas.

- Sí, él va a venir y estará muy contento de verte de nuevo. Si se puede mantener a Tobi lejos de él. – dijo Gaara sonriendo.

Naruto se echó a reír, recordando al joven con la extraña máscara de color naranja que adoraba a Deidara. Tobi fue uno de los compañeros de Deidara en la empresa de Itachi, y siempre estaba detrás del rubio llamándolo sempai.

Naruto no podía recordar las veces que Deidara había intentado volar a Tobi para deshacerse de él.

- No se puedo dejar que aniki sufra ¿Ahora puedo hacerlo yo? – Naruto rió entre dientes

- ¿Vas a estar allí también?

Naruto se puso tenso – Yo… no creo que vaya a estar libre, ya que tienes un montón de citas esta semana. – miró hacia otro lado al no ser capaz de soportar la mirada de compasión que su amigo le profesaba.

Sasuke y él lo conseguirían, él sabía que lo harían. Él sólo tenía que ser paciente, eso era todo.

* * *

Eran la dos de la mañana cuando Naruto llego a casa la noche del viernes. Había disfrutado enormemente viendo a Sasori y Kankuro jugando con las marionetas y había tenido ciertos momentos de diversión al pasar tiempo con Deidara. Itachi no había podido ir, ya que tenía un proyecto que finalizar. De esta manera Naruto y Deidara tenían todo el tiempo que querían para poder hacer estallar sus bombas y lanzar los fuegos artificiales a su antojo, mientras que siempre tenían la misma discusión con Sasori acerca de lo que era el arte.

Naruto afirmo que Deidara y él habían ganado el debate hasta ese momento.

Él puso las laves en el plato sobre la mesa pequeña en el pasillo y dejo los zapatos dejó cuidadosamente al lado de la puerta. Después de colgar la chaqueta, en silencio se abrió camino por las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio. Sabia que Sasuke estaba en casa porque había visto el coche en el garaje, pero asumió que estaba en la oficina, al igual que siempre por estas fechas.

Le tomó por sorpresa que la luz de la habitación se encendiese en el momento que había entrado

Él parpadeó y miró a Sasuke que estaba sentado en su parte de la cama, vestido con un pijama de seda negro, con los labios apretados en forma de ira.

- ¿Dónde coño has estado? – siseó

Naruto frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el armario para coger su ropa para dormir, que consistía en una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros – Fui a ver el espectáculo de marionetas de Sasori y Kankuro y pasé tiempo con Deidara. Te lo dije ayer.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando para que se hiciese tan tarde? La mandibula de Sasuke se tensó y miró el reloj que mostraba lo tarde que era.

- Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con Deidara-nii-kun. – Naruto frunció las cejas, dejando caer su pantalón al suelo y poniéndose los otros y cambiándose la camiseta.

- ¿Hasta la dos de la madrugada? – preguntó Sasuke con frialdad

- Mira, te dije que podría llegar tarde – Naruto se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en las caderas - ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú siempre haces lo mismo cuando estás trabajando

- ¿Así que está bien que te quedes fuera tan tarde porqué yo me quedo despierto trabajando? Son dos cosas muy diferentes – respondió Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

- Dios mío, eres insoportable – se quejó Naruto – Estoy de regreso ¿no? – se dirigió al baño y se lavo los dientes y cerró la puerta para después para hace pis.

Sasuke aún no se había movido de su sitio.

Cuando Naruto dio un paso hacia la cama tiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se metió en ella y luego se tapó. Un brazo lo agarró con fuerza y miró; dos ojos negros le miraban ccon fervor.

- Que no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo Sasuke en voz baja, pero no hizo nada para ocultar la rabia de su voz

Naruto hizo un gesto para librarse de él y se giró sobre su lado izquierdo, quedando de espaldas a Sasuke. – Tú no eres mi jefe. Tú no puedes decir que puedo hacer y que no. Dejame dormir, Sakura-chan quiere que la ayude en la mudanza para su nuevo apartamento.

Cuando la luz se apagó, un frío silencio cayó entre ellos y aunque Sasuke estaba acostado de lado, Naruto nunca se había sentido tan solo antes. La brecha entre ellos parecía extenderse por kilómetros en vez de unos cuantos centímetros. Ellos ni siquiera se habían abrazado como le habían mandado. Naruto tenía la sensación no estaría bien abrazarlo ahora.

Lágrimas silenciosas se abrieron paso por las mejillas de Naruto ¿Por qué Sasuke sólo se fijaba en él cuando estaba furioso?

* * *

- Entonces, ¿hicieron lo que os pedí? – Kakashi preguntó con calma, dejando su pluma encima su blog de notas y miró a los dos hombres.

Naruto se movió incómodo y evitó mirar a ninguno de los dos. Sasuke había tenido el ánimo por las nubes desde la noche del vierens. Ya era martes y habían vivido en silencio durante tres días. Los abrazos habían sido tensos al igual que el beso en la mejilla. Sasuke le dio un golpe en la mejilla con fuerza.

- Si, hicimos las tareas – murmuró y tirando su pelo rubio hacia delante tapándole los ojos. Realmente necesitaba un corte de pelo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, sintiendo el aire tenso entre Naruto y Sasuke. Parecía una situación aún peor que el de la semana pasada - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- Los dos parecen muy tensos, están peor que la semana pasada ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? – preguntó Kakashi con un suspiro

- Más o menos – dijo el rubio con evasivas.

- Ya sabes, si quieres que yo os ayude, tienen que empezar a decirme cuales son los problemas – Kakashi entrecerró los ojos - ¿Cuál fue la discusión?

- Algo estúpido – suspiró Naruto y cruzándose de brazos – Salí con unos amigos el viernes pasado y se me hizo tarde y se enfada conmigo sin ninguna razón aparente.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke salieron disparados hacia el rubio - ¿Qué no hay razón aparente? Tú llegaste a la dos de la mañana, joder. – siseó

Los ojos azules rodaron con molestia – Si, ya lo había sabía.

- Muy bien ¿Por qué no me dices porque te molestaste cuando Naruto regresó tan tarde a casa? - Kakashi preguntó, levantando su pluma y listo para tomar notas

-Yo se lo dije – protestó Naruto

Kakashi levantó la mano – Naruto, silencio ahora. Es la hora de Sasuke.

Sasuke apretó los puños y miró el reloj digital. Sin embargo faltaban diez minutos para el final de la sesión. Él no iba a salir de allí sin soltar prenda; maldita sea.

- No me importa que él saliese con sus "amigos". Se burló al decir la última palabra, mostrando su disgusto por los amigos de su pareja. –Simplemente no parece normal que llegué a las dos de la mañana cuando sale con sus amigos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema exactamente? ¿El hecho de que llegase tarde o el hecho de que salga con los amigos que no te gustan? Ten cuidado al decir el motivo por el que no te gustan sus amigos. – dijo Kakashi

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue silenciado con la mirada de advertencia del terapeuta.

- Sus amigos son un montón de molestos idiotas – se volvió a burlar – Ellos no saben otra cosa que hacer o marionetas estúpidas o fuegos artificiales. Lo que me molesta es que él tuvo el descaro de regresar muy tarde, mientras que yo estoy en casa trabajando.

Esta vez Kakashi sabía que no iba poder silenciar a Naruto

Naruto salió disparado de su silla, temblando, con las manos apretadas y apretó los músculos de la cara mostrándola roja de furia al igual que el cuello. - ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo llamaste a mis amigos? – siseó

- Un montón de idiotas molestos que son demasiado estúpidos como para hacer algo valioso con su tiempo. – Repitió Sasuke lentamente con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlos así? – gritó Naruto dando un paso amenazador hacia su pareja, que se quedó tranquilamente sentado en su silla. – Ellos hacen mucho dinero con lo que hacen y vamos a ser sinceros: son mejor compañía que tú.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaban de furia y salió disparado de su silla, su brazo salió disparado como una serpiente y agarró el brazo de Naruto – Si ellos son mejor que yo ¿Por qué no te enrollas con uno de ellos? – él susurró, acercando su cara a la de Naruto, lanzándole el asunto caliente contra sus mejillas.

- ¡Puede que haga eso! – dijo Naruto luchando con liberarse del agarre de Sasuke

- ¡Ya basta vosotros dos! – Kakashi alzó la voz y los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando – Uchiha, suéltale el brazo y se sientan ahora de una puta vez.

Poco a poco Sasuke soltó el brazo de Naruto y volvió a sentarse, y el rubio con un resoplido, volvió a tomar su lugar.

- Me pregunto cómo estos dos acabaron juntos – murmuró Kakasho y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. – La siguiente tarea se basa en que tiene que pasar tiempo juntos con sus amigos. No tiene porqué ser todas las noches, pero asegúrense de que pasan al menos una noche juntos.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Con que fin? – dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

- Verás porque Naruto valora a sus amigos y Naruto conocerá a los tuyos también – explicó Kakashi - ¿Algún problema con eso?

Ambos apretaron los labios, pero no protestaron.

- Muy bien. La próxima semana, voy a tomar a los dos por separados para profundizar en vuestros problemas. – Kakashi volvió a sonreír. – Y los ejercicios de la semana pasada siguen en pie.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus manos, se levantó y salió de la oficina agitado.

- Gracias de nuevo por su tiempo, Kakashi-san – Naruto murmuró sintiéndose incómodo y se puso de pie.

- No hay que darlas todavía –dijo secamente – Vete ahora, antes de que se enfade

Naruto sonrió débilmente y salió a prisa de lugar.

Kakashi suspiró y miró al techo pensativo. Este puede ser uno de los casos más difíciles que le había tocado. No era como si nunca hubiese peleas en su oficina, era lo normal. Después de todo las parejas se acercaban a él porque era una de la razones. Sin embargo las parejas que iban estaban dispuestas a recibir ayuda. En este caso, sólo el rubio parecía empeñado en arreglar la relación

* * *

- Por lo tanto ¿tienes alguna tarde libre? – preguntó casualmente después de haber llegado a casa. Miró los ejercicios de matemáticas que había mandado a los estudiantes, mientras que Sasuke estaba estudiando un documento de la Corporación Hyuuga. No se había hecho oficialmente, pero había rumores sobre la fusión de los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, para la mejora de sus ganancias

Naruto sabía que Sasuke y Neji habían discutido con fervor por el tema de la fusión esta misma semana. Naruto no conocía personalmente a Neji, pero el rubio era amigo de su prima Hinata; la chica tímida que alguna vez había estado enamorado de él.

La relación entre Sasuke y Neji, era totalmente desconocida para Naruto. A veces parecían amigos, otras parecían estar a punto de matarse; eso sí de manera sofisticada.

Sasuke apenas le dio una mirada cuando le dijo: - Tengo dos horas libres los miércoles desde las 16:57. Esa es la única que me puedo permitir.

- Oh, está bien – Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se humedeció los labios. – ¿Tal vez podríamos quedar todos juntos entonces? Así podremos vernos todos al mismo tiempo.

- Haz lo que quieras – murmuró Sasuke descuidado y puso su firma en un contrato

Naruto no hizo caso de la réplica para no darle cuerda al otro hombre y se levantó – Entonces voy a llamar a todos para decirle de nuestro encuentro en el parque.

- Hn –fue la única respuesta que tuvo y negó con la cabeza, haciendo su camino hacia la cocina donde estaba su móvil cargándose.

Una hora más tarde, había llamado a todos y había acordado reunirse con ellos. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que había muertes durante la reunión

* * *

- Me sorprende que quieras vernos, Otouto – los saludó con una voz sedosa y suave cuando entraron en el espacio abierto del parque que lo habían bautizado como su lugar.

Itachi estaba sentado en un banco debajo del gran árbol de Sakura, Deidara sobre regazo y como siempre jugando con pedazo de arcilla. Sasori estaba sentado junto a ellos solemnemente y la mirada fija en el pequeño lago de enfrente. Kankuro discutía con su hermana Temari, que ahora le amenazaba con romperle las pelotas y lanzarlo al lago. El pan de cada día entre los dos. Shikamaru tumbado en el suelo justo al lado de novia.

Kiba también estaba allí con su pareja Hinata y su gran perro Akamaru y hablaban sobre el nuevo juego de misterio adquirido por Shino. Shino fue vestido como siempre;un abrigo verde de cuello alto, una capucha que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cara y unas gafas de sol que le ocultaban los ojos.

Kisame, uno de los socios de Itachi, estaba cerca del agua, riéndose de al que le había dicho Hidan, otro de los amigos de Itachi. Probablemente una broma sobre la mujer otra vez. Kakazu, el experto financiero de la compañía de Sasuke, estaba tranquilamente sentado, además Hidan le daba ocasionalmente algún golpe en la cabeza y alguna amenaza de muerte.

Nagato y Konan, que eran pareja y amigos de Itachi desde la infancia, estaban tranquilamente hablando unos con otros en el banco.

Tobi no estaba a la vista. Naruto quería evitar que Deidara lo explotara todo, literalmente

Ino, Sakura y Tenten se reían en otro banco y compartín historias, mientras que Choji estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas. Neji estaba en relación con la pareja que recién había llegado con la misma actitud fría y la mirada calculadora y que siempre hizo sentirse a Naruto como si hiciesen una radiografía. Era espeluznante.

Gaara quien había estado observando desinteresadamente las bromas entre sus hermanos, levantó la vista cuando escuchó el saludo de Itachi y se acercó a Naruto

- Créeme, si me hubieran dado la oportunidad esto no habría pasado – dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

- Siempre fuiste el Sol en la casa, quiero Otouto – dijo Itachi sonriendo y arrastrando las palabras.

Deidara le dio un manotazo en el brazo – Itachi, compórtate

- Es lo mejor que le puedes decir a mi Uchiha – Naruto murmuró bajo el sonido de su respiración

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? dijo en voz baja y en tono muy peligroso

- Nada – respondió Naruto, rodando los ojos. Sonrió cuando Gaara apareció frente a él

- Veo que te las has arreglado para mantenerte sano – dijo Gaara secamente, casi sin mirar a Sasuke, que se puso rígido y miró al hombre de pelo rojo.

- Apenas – sonrió Naruto.

- No es que me importe su empresa, ¿pero hay alguna razón por la que nos habéis llamado a todos? Kiba dijo alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, simplemente me pareció una buena idea para llegar a conocernos mejor – Naruto se esforzaba para mantener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sólo Gaara sabía acerca de sus sesiones de terapia y él tenía la intención de que siguiese siendo así. No necesitaba las miradas compasivas o "ya te lo dije" de sus amigos. Ya era bastante malo las advertencias de que se quedase lejos de Sasuke. Si se enterasen de la terapia… no podría olvidarlo nunca.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás? – Sakura saltó hacia ellos y cogió el brazo de Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada fría que le lanzó – Hola, Naruto –Ella dijo después de una lanzar una mirada rápida al rubio y después arrastrar a Sasuke con sus dos amigas.

Naruto suspiró y rodó los ojos. Sakura nunca se había dado vencida por Sasuke. Ella no coqueteaba directamente, sino más sutil. En realidad no le molestaba a Naruto. Claro, era un poco molesto ver a su amiga coquetear con su novio, pero Sasuke no respondería a sus juegos. Ella había estado detrás de él durante mucho tiempo y todo lo que recibía era un "hn" por parte de Sasuke en mejor de los casos y en el peor una mirada fría. La preocupación de Naruto era que Sasuke estaba casado con tu trabajo y no con él.

- ¿Es una de los ejercicios? – preguntó a Gaara en voz baja y mirando a sus amigos.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza – Kakashi-san dijo que sería bueno llegar a conocer los amigos del otro.

- ¿Será responsable de los baños de sangre que se van a producir? – preguntó Gaara levantando una ceja inexistente. Naruto se preguntaba como lo había hecho.

El rubio se rió nerviosamente y se rasco la cabeza – No será tan malo – dijo pero miró a Sasuke con preocupación.

Gaara soltó un bufido, pero decidió dejar a Naruto con inquietud

- ¿Cómo va la enseñanza Naruto-kun? – preguntó Itachi, después de tomar agua.

- Va muy bien. – sonrió Naruto y se sentó al lado del hombre de más edad y bebiendo de la botella de limonada de Deidara. – Estamos planeando un viaje a la costa dentro de dos semanas y buscamos transporte. Mi clase se compone de veinte alumnos y Iruka-sensei se unirá a notros también con su clase y con sus treinta alumnos y claro no se puede utilizar los coches.

- Te puedo dar dos buses – dijo Hidan uniéndose a la conversación. Él era el líder de una empresa de alquiler de coches. Él y Nagato eran los jefes de la empresa; mientras Hidan hablaba con clientes potenciales y trajo los contratos, Nagato había hecho que la empresa saliese a flote desde el lado financiero.

- Lo harías – Naruto le preguntó sorprendido

- Sí, ¿Claro por qué no? Te puedo hacer un descuento –sonrió Sasuke Estoy seguro que al cabrón remilgado de allí – asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia Nagato quien le lanzó una mirada fría – no le importará mucho.

- Eso sería genial, hombre, gracias –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras Naruto se divertía con los amigos de Sasuke o, más específicamente de las personas que lo toleraban, Sasuke estaba intentado frenar sus impulsos asesinos. Pasar tiempo con los amigos de Naruto sólo había confirmado su creencia de que eran un montón de idiotas sin cerebro. Shikamaru era un flojo, Temari una perra violenta, Kankuro un bocazas y Kiba era molesto, Choji adicto a la comida y Ino y Sakura era más molestas qe unas niñas chillonas. Las personas normales eran Tenten y Hinata.

Rápidamente miró su reloj y vio con alivio que era la hora de irse. Al fin podría regresar a su oficina donde tendría paz y tranquilidad y sobre todo no habría gente sin cerebro que le daba dolor de cabeza.

Se puso de pie y se alejó del grupo, pero Ino y Sakura se aferraron a él ¿Nunca se enteraban?

- Nos vamos Naruto – dijo a su novio que le miró decepcionado.

- Está bien, dame un segundo para despedirme de todos – sonrió

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan amable como Naruto-kun, hermanito? – dijo Itachi

- Vete a la mierda, Aniki – gruño Sasuke y se alejó del grupo hacia el camino principal, debatiendo si era correcto dejar a Naruto ahí. Se le garantizaba unas horas de paz y tranquilidad, pero sabía que iba a tener miradas de odio y dolor de cabeza cuando llegase casa, así que se resignó y le esperó.

El no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa cuando Gaara apareció en frente de él. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para acercarse tan sigilosamente?

- Ponme atención Uchiha – Gaara dijo con frialdad – No sé lo que Naruto ve en ti y, francamente, me gustaría que me escuchara, pero él es muy terco. Ahora es mejor asegurarse de que esas sesiones vayan a funcionar, espero que Dios le ayude, porque si le haces miserable, te mataré.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – dijo Sasuke entre dientes y cerrando los puños

- Soy alguien que se preocupa por la felicidad de Naruto – gruño Gaara – Y ahora en serio, no me obligues a hacer algo que pondrá a Naruto triste.

Antes de la réplica de Sasuke, Gaara se escabulló y abrazó a Naruto que iba de camino hacia a Sasuke.

- No fue tan malo ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto alegremente, cuando tomo asiento junto a novio en el Mercedes de gama alta.

- Habla por ti mismo – dijo con sequedad.

Naruto suspiró y miró por la ventana el paisaje verde. Por lo menos Sasuke había logrado comportarse. Era lo máximo que le podía pedir.

* * *

- Quiero hablar contigo primero, Naruto – Kakashi se puso de pie y declaró hacia al rubio aludiendo que lo siguiera a una habitación contigua al despacho, que está reservada para estas sesiones.

Naruto asintió y lo siguió, mirando la habitación con curiosidad. Fue bastante sencillo: sólo dos sillones y una pequeña mesa entre las sillas estaban colocadas en la habitación y una ventana por donde entraba la luz.

- Por favor, siéntate – Kakashi sonrió y tomó el asiento más cercano a la ventana.

Naruto se dejó caer y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, frunciendo el ceño un poco – Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Bueno, en primer lugar ¿Por qué no me informa de cómo fue el último ejercicio? – Kakashi le preguntó abriendo su cuaderno de notas.

El rubio se mordió el labio – Fue… bien.

Kakashi levantó una ceja - ¿Todo bien? ¿Me podrías explicar con detalle?

- Bueno, tenemos juntos dos horas a la semana, porque es la única vez que el cabrón tiene tiempo libre. El teme no le gusta socializar por lo que no habla mucho, pero por lo menos no molesta a nadie.

- ¿Y que piensa usted de sus amigos?

Naruto parpadeó – No tengo ningún problema con sus amigos. Su hermano es genial, aunque un poco espeluznante, Deidara es agradable y es como un hermano para mí. Sasori es un amigo también y Nagato y Konan son demasiados fríos.

- Hm – Kakashi anotó algo – Ahora dime ¿Quién dio el primer paso?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ¿Quiero decir que quien organizo la quedada?

- Oh, fui yo quien le pidió a Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – Hemos salido con los mismos desde que teníamos cuatro años y cuando a los dieciocho le invité a salir.

- ¿Le dijo que sí de inmediato?

Naruto soltó un bufido – Por supuesto que no. Tuve que preguntarle durante varios veces meses antes de que cediese y un año para que nos llamasen pareja. El nos es muy dado en mostrar las emociones.

Naruto soltó un bufido. "Por supuesto que no. Tuve que perseguirlo durante varios meses antes de que él finalmente cediera y me costó un año para llevarlo hasta el momento que nos llamen un par. Él no es grande en las emociones."

- Sí, me di cuenta de eso – murmuró Kakashi -¿Cómo reaccionaron tus amigos cuando se juntaron?

Naruto dudó – Bueno… en realidad no le gusta. Me refiero a que no le odian, pero Sasuke no es una persona especialmente agradable y él y mis amigos son como el perro y el gato. Me advirtieron que tuviese cuidado, pero ellos nos apoyan. - El no creía prudente hablar de Gaara cuando le había dicho que eligiese a otra persona.

- ¿Esta es, probablemente, personal, pero que es lo que te atrae de Uchiha? Usted ha dicho que no es una persona de lo más agradable.

Se quedó callado por un momento. Kakashi no hizo nada para interrumpir el silencio, sabiendo que tenía que pensar.

- ¿Lo que me atrajo? No sé en realidad – se encogió de hombros. – Siempre me ha gustado desde el principio, incluso si él actuaba como si tuviese un palo de hielo metido por el culo, pero yo sé que él es bueno. No es un idiota todo el tiempo. Sólo es que su padre le enseñó a él y a su hermano a no mostrar emociones, ya que era un signo de debilidad. – Miró por la ventana – Él siempre quería impresionar a su padre, así que se colocó la máscara. Realmente no puedo explicar lo que me atrajo de él. Tienes que conocerlo muy bien para entender el porqué lo quiero. – dijo sonriendo con suavidad. Soy uno de los pocos que conoce su verdadero yo, así que supongo que es parte de lo que me gusta. Yo sé lo real y lo buena persona que es.

Kakasho asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. Él no entiende completamente la atracción del Uzumaki, porque lo que había visto ahora eran como dos imanes de dos polos diferentes; eran opuestos, pero ¿no se dice que los polos opuestos se atraen? Tal vez esa frase valga para ellos.

Vaciló un poco antes de preguntar de nuevo - ¿Por qué crees que se fue abajo vuestra relación?

Naruto se puso rígido, durante mucho tiempo y no dijo palabra.

- No sé – Naruto parecía derrotado – ¿Tal vez en el mismo momento en el que comencé a trabajar como profesor? ¿O tal vez el momento en que se hizo cargo de la compañía de su hermano? Realmente, no lo sé. Simplemente comenzó a darme cuenta de que iba mal cuando escuché a mis compañeros de trabajo hablar de sus relaciones sexuales y de repente me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho durante más de un año. – miró a Kakashi triste - ¿Crees que todavía tenemos una oportunidad juntos?

Kakashi dio una bocanada profunda – Yo no puedo decírtelo, Naruto-san. Tenemos que esperar y ver los resultados cuando terminen estas sesiones antes de podamos decir nada sobre el futuro. Sin embargo, no hay que perder la esperanza. He trabajado con casos peores antes.

Naruto soltó una risita – Eso me hace sentir mejor – bromeó.

Kakashi sonrió – Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Me envías a tu novio?

Naruto asintió y desapareció de la habitación. Un minuto más tarde, su asiento estaba ocupado por Uchiha que fruncía el ceño, que parecía que quería quemar algo.

- Así que ¿Qué piensa de su último ejercicio? – preguntó Kakashi, sonriendo con alegría y paso una página.

- Era inútil, estúpido y confirmó lo que yo sabía – respondió secamente, no disminuyendo la intensidad de su mirada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ellos no fueron capaces de hacerles cambiar de opinión que tenía sobre ellos? – preguntó con zumbido

- No

- Hn, yo tenía la esperanza de que hablar con ellos le hiciese cambiar de opinión – Kakashi suspiró – Muy bien, dime ¿Qué te atrae de Naruto?

Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo fijamente

- Vamos, tienes que tener una razón para estar con hasta ahora. ¿no? – pinchó Kakashi

- Su terquedad, supongo – respondió molesto

- ¿Su terquedad? – preguntó sorprendido

- No sé exactamente porqué – dijo Sasuke – Él me preguntaba y le decía que sí y luego se convirtió en mi pareja, fin de la historia.

- ¿Le quieres?

Los ojos negros le miraron con suspicacia - ¿Qué?

-Es una pregunta normal – Kakashi respondió secamente - ¿Le quieres?

- Si… - salió de dudas y Kakashi rápidamente anotó algo en la libreta.

_No se muestra seguro de los sentimientos hacia su pareja._

- Otra pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes al tener relaciones sexuales con él?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Sasuke susurró indignado - ¡Es privado!

Kakashi suspiró y se recostó en su silla, y se frotó la frente – Lo que quiero saber si realmente si sientes algo parecido por Uzumaki-kun. Cuando le pregunté qué le atrajo de ti él respondió sin vacilar. No obstante, sólo pareces decir algo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero no rebatió la respuesta del terapeuta

- Dime una cosa: ¿cómo reaccionó tu familia cuando saliste del armario?

- Mi padre no está contento – dijo Sasuke con voz neutra – Él había contado conmigo para continuar la línea Uchiha, ya que mi hermano es gay también, pero ese plan fracasó porque empecé a salir con ese idiota. Él lo ha aceptado, pero todavía está decepcionado. A mi madre no le importa lo que me guste siempre y cuando sea feliz.

- Hm, hm – Kakashi tatareaba - ¿Cuándo crees que se fue a pique la relación?

- No hay nada malo entre nosotros – gruño Sasuke y se puso tenso. Parecía un león listo para atacar. Miraba con furia a Kakashi y éste se sorprendió de que el hombre no le atacase. – Yo no entiendo porque ese idiota se puso a contactar con usted, pero no tenemos problemas, estamos bien.

- ¿En serio? Kakashi reflexionó y miró al otro hombre serio - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo besó o le abrazó?

Sasuke parpadeó.

- Si vosotros dos están bien, entonces tú deberías ser capaz de recordar cuando le diste un beso por última vez ¿no?

- Ayer por la mañana cuando salí de la casa.- Sasuke respondió rápidamente y parecía triunfante, como si hubiera vencido a Kakashi.

- Lo que quise decir fue ¿recuerdas la última vez que le diste un beso en la boca?

Se hizo silencio en la sala y Sasuke miraba obstinadamente hacia la pared blanca, negándose a responder.

- Yo creía que sí – murmuró Kakashi. Rapidamente miró su reloj plateado – Bueno, nuestro tiempo de hoy ha finalizado.

- Doy gracias a Dios por eso – murmuró sombríamente.

Kakashi no le hizo caso y continuó: - Te voy a dar una tarea, ya que pareces adicto al trabajo; quiero que pases tiempo con él, que le abraces, que le beses en la boca adecuadamente, que le hables, que salgas por ahí con él… No me importa como lo hagas, siempre y cuando hagas algo para mejorar la relación.

Sasuke le miró con odio, pero a Kakashi no le importó. Ya era hora de que Uchiha mostrase si estaba dispuesto a salvar su relación.

- Así que ¿Kakashi-san te pidió algo en especial? – preguntó Naruto casualmente, cuando se dirigían hacia casa. Sasuke lo dejó en casa antes de volver al trabajo.

Naruto tenía dos horas libres, ya que a su clase le tocaba religión y él era algo que no enseñaba.

* * *

"Así que, ¿Kakashi-san pedir algo especial?" Naruto preguntó casualmente, cuando se dirigían de vuelta a casa. Sasuke lo iba a dejar en casa antes de volver al trabajo.

Naruto tenía dos horas libres, ya que su clase se enseña ahora la religión y que era algo que él no enseñaba.

- No, nada especial. – gruño Sasuke y giró hacia la izquierda.

- Oh - Naruto asintió con la cabeza y no abrió la boca, ya que sólo le llevaría a una pelea. Y la verdad no estaba de humor para pelear ahora.

Después de diez munutos de trayecto en silencio, llegaron a casa.

- Bueno, te veo por la noche – murmuró el rubio cogiendo su mochila. Abrió la puerta e iba a salir, cuando se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasuke que tenía una mirada interrogante.

- Tengo este viernes libre por la tarde – dijo Sasuke lentamente y parecía que tenía problemas para expresarse. Naruto asintió lentamente, diciéndole que podía continuar – Hay una nueva película que acaba de salir

- ¿El viaje de Chihiro? – preguntó con entusiasmo

- Sí, esa ¿Qué dices? – dice Sasuke liberando el aire cogido anteriomente.

Naruto parpadeó y le miró boquiabierto. Hacía años que no iban al cine juntos. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke le dio por eso tan repentinamente? El negó con la cabeza interiormente. No importa el motivo, Sasuke quería pasar tiempo con él y le había invitado al cine y quería pasar tiempo con su novio. ¿Quién sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta volver a tener tiempo juntos?

El moreno se tensó y le devolvió el abrazo torpemente

- Te veré esta noche teme – sonrió y se dispuso a salir del coche

- Naruto, dobe, se te olvidó algo – dijo con voz divertida

Se volvió hacia atrás - ¿Qué?

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió la presión de unos suaves labios. Su mente estaba confundida, pero entendió rápidamente lo que estaba pasando y cuando finalmente lo hizo un ruido de sorpresa escapó de su boca antes de que sus labios se viesen forzados a separarse y una lengua entrase a hurtadillas, entroncándose en torno a la suya propia y acariciándola

Naruto comenzó a jadear y sus manos fueron a parar al pecho de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás con avidez, jugar suavemente la otra lengua, por que el aliento de Sasuke le rozó.

Muy pronto se acabó y Sasuke se retiró, dejando a Naruto sin aliento y aturido.

- Olvidaste tu beso de despedida – murmuró parpadeando y mirando por la ventana.

- Ah – Naruto se relamió los labios y salió del coche, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del aturdimiento.

- Nos vemos esta noche – fue lo único que escuchó antes de ver como Sasuke se marchaba

Durante unos minutos se quedó clavado en el mismo lugar, tocando sus labios en los que notaba hormigueo. No sabía de dónde había venido ese beso, pero definitivamente quería más de esos.

* * *

El viernes a la una del mediodía, Naruto se encontró en frente de armario con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tratando de decir que ropa usaría para la cita con Sasuke.

Rió nerviosamente cuando pensaba en la cita. No había estado tan nervioso desde la primera que tuvieron. No debía sentirse de esa manera – que había pasado con Sasuke estos años ¿Por qué se sentía así de nervioso por ir a ver una película?

_Tal vez es porque es la primera vez en un año, que te da la cantidad decente de atención_, susurró una pequeña voz dentro de él.

El rubio respiró hondo y se concentró en la ropa. No importaba cuando tiempo había pasado desde que Sasuke lo había buscado realmente – sería de buen grado pasar tiempo con él, tenía que sacar el máximo provecho.

Finalmente optó por unos vaqueros negros que Ino le había regalado hacia dos años, cuando ella se lo había llevado de compras – y al parecer ser gay significaba ir de compras, algo que no iba con él – y una camisa azul que Sasuke le había regalado hacía unos años atrás por su cumpleaños. Era el favorito de Sasuke y pensó en ponérsela y haber si ganaba puntos.

_Qué patético necesito ganar puntos para obtener para obtener un poco de atención,_ pensó y bajó la cabeza exasperada. Tomo una bocanada profunda y rápidamente se puso la ropa elegida.

_No puedo pensar así ahora, _pensó._ Es obvio que las sesiones le están ayudando, por qué Sasuke quiere pasar tiempo conmigo._

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Se veía bien. La camisa azul combinaba con sus ojos y mientras que los pantalones negros hacia sus piernas delgadas.

- Naruto ¿estás listo para irnos? – escuchó la voz de Sasuke que le alertó de que había llegado.

- ¡Voy! – el gritó y cogió la cartera antes de correr escaleras abajo, listo para disfrutar de una tarde con su pareja.

El moreno parpadeó cuando el rubio se detuvo enfrente de él.

- ¿No me veo bien? – le guiñó un ojo colocó las manos en las caderas.

- Parece que puedes combinar muy bien la ropa si quieres – sonrió el moreno.

-¡Hey! –soltó un puchero y le dio un golpe en brazo.

- Sasuke soltó un bufido – Vamos, doble, que se nos hará tarde – sonrió y le dio un golpe suave a Naruto en la cabeza

Naruto se quejó y puso mala cara, pero se sintió aliviado de volver a la normalidad. Se sintió bien bromear con Sasuke sin el miedo de enfadarlo y poder volver a cercarse a él. Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero prefería estar en sus brazos, antes que el sexo. Claro, el sexo era fantástico y bonito, pero el abrazo le daba la sensación de sentirse amado.

Así que cuando Sasuke pasó su brazo alrededor de él durante la película, le dio la oportunidad de acurrucarse en él y evitando el reposa brazos para tener pleno contacto con él.

A Naruto no le importaba parece una mujer la cual se acurrucaba en su pareja; él quería a Sasuke y le gustaba la sensación de tener esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

Naruto enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes dobe? – Sasuke le susurró, con el rostro blanco por la luz de la película.

- Por nada. Soy feliz ahora.- Naruto sonrió contento, agarrando la cintura de Sasuke.

Sasuke gruñó, pero cuando Naruto levantó la vista puedo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, y le hizo sentirse aturdido.

Le encantaba esos momentos en los que tenía a Sasuke para él solo. Deseaba que sus amigos pudieran verlos ahora, tal vez entonces entendiesen por que amaba al teme.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que todo se derrumbó de nuevo.

Kakashi, le había dado el consejo a Naruto de pasar un fin de semana para que disfrutasen ambos. Naruto había estado muy entusiasmado con la idea que le había propuesto y al llegar a casa había buscado inmediatamente un lugar en el que pasar el fin de semana. Encontró un pueblo a cuarenta kilómetros, era un pueblo tranquilo, pero tenía su propio hotel con spa, así que el rubio reservó de inmediato. Era perfecto, podrían relajarse en el spa, dar un paseo por el bosque de los alrededores y hacer un buen uso de la habitación.

Naruto se sonrojó cuando pensó en todas las cosas que podían hacer en la habitación del hotel. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que había sentido a Sasuke. No tenía problemas al admitir que él era el pasivo de la relación. Habían cambiado las posiciones al principio de la relación y Naruto había disfrutado estando arriba, pero tenía que admitir que se sentir mejor cuando era Sasuke el activo. Y si quería ser el dominante, siempre podría atarlo a la cama y montarlo.

Se ruborizó cuando pensó en esa posición en particular. Tragó saliva y se frotó el estomago donde sentía un pequeño hormigueo. Realmente no podía esperar a estar en la habitación.

Dio un salto de un metro cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Miró el reloj y eran las ocho y media; Sasuke había llegado.

Había estado lloviendo sin parar, y cuando llegó al pasillo para saludar a Sasuke, lo primero lo que notó es que Sasuke parecía un gato mojado con el pelo y la ropa chorreando. A donde quiera que fuese iba goteando en el suelo y estaba maldiciendo.

- Bienvenido – sonrió Naruto y le entregó una toalla.

Sasuke gruño y empezó a secarse el pelo y subir las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa antes de coger una neumonía. Estúpido tiempo, estúpida lluvia.

Naruto le siguió y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, mirando a Sasuke quien miró el armario para coger unos nuevos pantalones y una camisa.

- Por lo tanto, yo he estado buscando en Internet hoy – comenzó el rubio con nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke, pero como habían ido las cosas, iba a tener una reacción positiva ¿verdad? Sasuke le había estado dando abrazos y besos cada vez que estaban juntos, así que el rubio lo tomó como una buena señal de que todo iba bien y que estaban en camino para mejorar su relación.

- Bien por ti – respondió por ti distraído y se puso una camisa negra haciendo una mueca cuando el flequillo mojado se aferró a sus mejillas.

Decidió que era el mejor momento para decírselo: - He reservado un fin de semana para nosotros dos, a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí. El hotel cuenta con spa para que podamos descansar todo lo que queramos. – se mordió el labio inferior cuando acabó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando le miró - ¿Y cuándo es ese fin de semana?

- Este fin de semana – respondió Naruto, sonriendo alegremente. – He pensado que podríamos salir temprano. Notifiqué que estaríamos allí sobre la diez. Eso nos dará tiempo para ir al spa.

- No

Naruto parpadeó y frunció las cejas, sin saber si habría comprendido lo que había dicho - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que no – repitió Sasuke y se puso de pie, cogió la maleta que había debajo de la cama, por lo que Naruto se extrañó – No puedo ir este fin de semana. Me voy a París los próximos cinco días. Sólo he venido para cambiarme de ropa y coger la maleta. El avión sale en dos horas, y tengo que llegar pronto.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto con la voz débil. Eso no podía ser cierto. Sasuke tenía que ir con él en este viaje, este fin de semana era necesario para estar unidos totalmente de nuevo. No podía dejar que se fuera a la otra punta de mundo.

Sasuke le miró molesto – Te lo dije hace unos días, así que no me mires así.

- ¡Pero… puedes cancelarlo! – dijo el rubio y dio un paso adelante - ¡Tienes que cancelar este viaje! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

- Lo que necesito traerme es el contrato de esa empresa de París – dijo el moreno y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche para coger el pasaporte. – Es un contrato muy importante y no lo puedo cancelar por un viaje estúpido

- Un viaje estúpido – repetió el rubio sorprendido. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel y estaban intentando salir de él. Rabia, confusión, tristeza… La sensación era la de ser abandonado. –No hemos estado en un viaje desde el año pasado. Sólo pido este fin de semana. ¿No puede ir otra persona? – dijo. Sasuke tenía que ir con él necesitaban este fin de semana. Iba todo tan bien…

- ¡No, no puedo! Deja de lloriquear Naruto – dijo Sasuke con dureza y le miró – No necesito tus gimoteos de niño ahora. Me voy y se acabó. Sólo he podido aplazar hora el vuelo. – Agarró una chaqueta seca y se la puso.

- ¿Sólo una hora? Mierda, Sasuke, dime – Naruto de repente explotó - ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para estar conmigo? ¡Siempre es tu trabajo! ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, porque tu trabajo es lo principal! ¡Lo único que pido es un puto fin de semana! ¡Un fin de semana de mierda al año! ¿No si quieras me puedes dar eso? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

- En este momento eres un gran dolor culo, con tu puto lloriqueo – dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

Naruto sintió como si le dieran una bofetada en la cara. Sasuke había reaccionado mal en otras ocasiones, pero estaba sorprendido ante aquel comentario. Se tenía que haber esperado algo así, pero por alguna razón le dolía más que otros insultos. El había contado con este fin de semana para que las cosas fueran mejor, había estado esperando el momento para estar con Sasuke y en lugar de eso, era reemplazado por un _viaje de negocios._ Un viaje de negocios era más importante que su novio.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la puta mierda – silbó Naruto – Sólo tienes que ir al infierno para tener toda la atención ¡Me haces cabrear!

- El sentimiento es mutuo, te lo aseguro. – fue la respuesta helada que obtuvo y eso es lo único que dijo antes de irse de casa y el rubio cogió el coche alejándose del lugar.

Una y otra vez, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, trató de mantener los sollozos desesperadamente.

No podía creer que lo dejase de lado por un viaje de negocios. ¿Lo podría haber imaginado? ¿Sasuke hubiese ido gustosamente con él al spa? ¿O hecho de elegir su trabajo por encima de él?

Naruto resopló con dureza y giró a la derecha, un coche le pitó y dio un volantazo.

Realmente debería haberse dado cuenta de su rechazo. Después de todo, el año anterior había sido el claro ejemplo de que prefiere a su trabajo antes que él. ¿Cuántas noches había esperado despierto a Sasuke antes de que volviese a casa después de una reunión? ¿Cómo las cenas en las que había estado solo? ¿O cuantas excusas había dado porque Sasuke no se había reunido con sus amigos?

Un sollozo atravesó su pecho y Naruto se puso la mano en la boca. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo en pensar que Sasuke lo quería lo suficiente como para pasar un fin de semana con él?

¿Sasuke alguna vez lo quiso? No era como le hubiese dicho alguna vez esas palabras. Naruto se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero nunca había recibido más de un beso o por un abrazo como respuesta. En ese momento había pensado que Sasuke no tenía la necesidad de decirlo, ya que le mostraba como se sentía, pero a medida que pasaban los años, Naruto había comenzado a querer escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que le dijesen que era especial para Sasuke; que le importaba.

Un sollozo dura atravesó el pecho y Naruto estrechó la mano a su boca, sacudiendo los hombros con sus sollozos. ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que Sasuke le gusta lo suficiente como para darle este fin de semana una?

Nunca se lo dijo

Y se preguntó si Sasuke había sentido alguna vez lo mismo que él por el moreno.

Naruto cerró los ojos pensando eso y su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente.

Un instante después, un gran estruendo y dolor. Un caliente dolor cegador

* * *

Cuando Sasuke regresó el martes, la primera cosa que notó, es que la casa estaba llena de polvo y que los platos estaban sucios. Fruncio el ceño y dejó caer la maleta sobre la cama, mirando la habitación. Sus ropas del viernes pasado estaban en el cesto de la ropa, con mal olor, ya que no se había lavado.

Las ropas de Naruto estaban esparcidas por el suelo

- ¿Por qué diablos no ha limpiado ¿ - murmuró enfadado y recogió toda la ropa sucia y metiéndola en la lavadora.

Rápidamente limpió los platos dejando que se secasen, mientras él iba por la casa y miraba en la mayoría de las habitaciones y estaban polvorientas. No se había limpiado en días.

¿Dónde estaba ese idiota?

Gruñó y tomo el móvil, parpadeando cuando vio que tenia quince llamadas perdidas de Gaara y Ikura. Su teléfono se había estado cargando todo el fin de semana y no pensó en comprobarlo. Había esperado una llamada de Naruto, pero no había ninguna.

Frunció el ceño y marcó el número de Gaara.

- ¡No tengo todo el día! – silbaba y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Encontraste tu móvil? – saludo Gaara fríamente.

- ¿Por qué te habré llamado? – dijo bruscamente. No estaba de humor para bromas.

- Eres un verdadero cabrón ¿lo sabías? Eres lo peor – la voz venenosa de Gaara le sorprendió

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó desconcertado

- ¿Sabes cómo había estado esperando ese fin de semana Naruto? Pensaba que la mayoría de los problemas se habían resuelto, que las sesiones hacían su trabajo y ya se entendían mejor. Tu sabes cómo desilusionar a alguien, idiota – Dijo Gaara enfadado.

Sasuke exhalado con impaciencia – Mira, si llamas para quejarte sobre el fin de semana, voy a…

- Naruto tuvo un accidente.

Sasuke miró el espejo que tenía delante de él.

- Cuando salió de casa el viernes pasado, estaba muy enfadado. No le puso atención a la carretera durante unos segundos y no vio al camión. Se lo llevo por delante – dijo Gaara en voz baja – Todavía está en el hospital, con un brazo y una pierna rota. Cinco costillas fracturadas y una gran pérdida de sangre y tiene una conmoción cerebral y ha estado en coma durante el fin de semana; ahora parece estar mejor. La cabeza va a mejor y los médicos dicen que debería ponerse bien, pero estará una semana en observación.

- ¿En qué hospital está? – pregunto con la sangre congelada.

Naruto había tenido un accidente. Pudo haber muerto y Sasuke lo hubiese sabido hasta hoy. Tragó saliva y apartó las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir. Si él no conociese a Gaara pensaría que era una broma. Naruto no podría haber tenido un accidente. No podía haberse hecho daño.

Pero era él y podría haber muerto. Sasuke sintió sus piernas temblar. Pudo haber muerto y lo último que hubiese recordado era que era un gran dolor en el culo.

Cerró los ojos y no podía sentirse más gilipollas. No debería haber dicho esas cosas a Naruto, aunque lo fastidiase. Naruto había reservado el fin de semana para que lo pasasen bien. Había esperado que Sasuke fuese con él y lo rechazó.

Dios, era un idiota. No era de extrañar que no les gustase a los amigos de Naruto.

- No se te permite verlo – lo dijo con calma, pero la frialdad de las palabras lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo. – Por supuesto que estoy autorizado a verlo, ¡él es mi novio! – dijo con rabia.

- Ya no es así. Naruto me dijo ayer que lo vuestro se acabó – dijo Gaara con neutralidad y Sasuke tenía ganas de matar al hombre – Quería decirte que él no tiene las suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentarse a una discusión. No quiere verte nunca más y no quiere hablar contigo. Es más, Sasuke, perdiste tu última oportunidad. Recogeré sus cosas a finales de semana.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese protestar, Gaara había colgado y sus intentos de llamada, fueron ignorados.

No podía ser cierto. Naruto había roto con él, no podía ser. Habían estado juntos desde hacía años. – la verdad, es que Naruto había ido detrás de él. ¿Por qué lo abandona ahora?

¿Podría Gaara mentirle? Sí, eso debía ser. Asintió la cabeza con determinación. Gaara nunca lo había tragado y por supuesto que estaría dispuesto a mentirle y decirle Naruto había roto con él. No había roto con él. Todavía lo amaba ¿Y que si tuvieron una pelea? Visitaria a Naruto y aclararía las cosas.

Todo estaría bien.

* * *

- Sasuke no quiero verte más. Se acabó-

El moreno se quedó mirando la pequeña figura, envuelta en gasas blancas que estaba postrado en la cama.

No había sido difícil colarse después de la hora de visita. El nombre Uchiha tenía poder y las enfermeras estaban más que dispuestas a dejarlo pasar pasado la hora de visita.

Pero este no era lo que se esperaba. Naruto debía estar llorando y abrazándole, diciéndole cuando lo amaba y lo asustado que había estado.

- ¿Qué? Dijo estupefacto

- Sasuke, se acabó. Estoy cansado de esperar de muestres tus sentimientos, estoy cansado de ser reemplazo por el trabajo – dijo el rubio en voz baja y lo miraba con tristeza. A Sasuke no le gustaba la expresión de Naruto. –Realmente he tratado de hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros, pensé que la terapia nos ayudaría, pero amas más tu trabajo que a mí; si alguna vez me quisiste en verdad. – La última parte la dijo con amargura.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Exigió y agarró una mano de Naruto, siendo consciente de los diferentes cables conectados al cuerpo del rubio – Tu eres lo más importante para mí. ¡Te lo puedo demostrar! Reduciré mis horas en el trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó con tristeza y apartó la mano - ¿Cuánto tiempo serás capaz de mantener esa promesa? Yo no puedo seguir así, Sasuke. Pensé que era suficiente con mi amor, pero no lo es. Quiero volver a ser feliz y lo siento, pero estar contigo nunca me dará la felicidad que necesito.

Sasuke se sentía como si hubiesen abofeteado en la cara.

- Pero…

- Se acabó. No quiero saber nada de ti, te quiero fuera de mi vida. Siento que esto acabará así, pero estoy cansado de la situación. Gaara y Kiba recogerán mis cosas esta semana.

- Por favor, Naruto, puedo cambiar – Sasuke se declaró y cogió las manos de Naruto desesperado. – No me hagas esto, podemos ser felices otra vez, te lo juro. Solo dame una oportunidad más para demostrártelo. No te arrepentirás te lo juro.

- Tu última oportunidad fue la salida de este fin de semana – suspiró el rubio. –Por favor, vete. Sólo vete. – y liberó sus manos de las de Sasuke.

El moreno lo miró fijamente antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la puerta. No podía creerse que la cosas hubiesen terminado así. No estaba pasando. Esto era como tenía que haber ido. Había admitido sus errores y estaba dispuesto a pagar por ellos. Necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrárselo. El no quería perder a Naruto. Naruto era su Sol, su novio, el único que le daba sentido a su vida. Nadie podía quitarle eso.

- No voy a dejarte ir. – dijo lo suficiente bajo, para que Naruto lo escuchase.

- No, Sasuke – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- No, Naruto, te voy a demostrar que debemos estar juntos. No te voy a dejar ir. – dijo con determinación antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

- Es demasiado tarde para eso. – susurró Naruto y hundió su rostro en la almohada, empapándola.

Él no quería que las cosas hubieses acabado así, pero no podía seguir de ese modo durante el resto de su vida. Quería sentirse querido, amado, como si realmente le importase a alguien. Y la única manera de lograrlo era alejarse de Sasuke.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiese convencer a su corazón de que la decisión de…

* * *

- ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que lo amo, Kakashi?

Kakashi parpadeó cuando escuchó la pregunta

- Pensaba que habían terminado – dijo con cuidado.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano. – Eso es un detalle menor que se puede solucionar fácilmente. Necesito algo para demostrarle que él es mío y que lo amo y que no voy a permitir que se aleje de mí.

- ¿Estás seguro que todavía te ama? – dijo con calma – Si realmente lo amas, deberías dejarlo ir, si eso le hace feliz.

- ¡Pero él no es feliz! ¡Haruno y mi hermano me lo dijeron! ¡Desde que salió del hospital hace dos meses, no es feliz! ¡Él enseña a sus alumnos, pero eso es toda la interacción que tiene! – dijo Sasuke vehemencia – Él no sale con sus amigos y está deprimido. ¡Nadie va ser lo suficiente bueno para él porque debemos estar juntos! ¡Y él lo sabe y es demasiado terco como para admitirlo! Tengo que demostrárselo, así que dame unos putos consejos que ese es su trabajo ¿verdad?

Kakashi miró al joven y lo estudió durante mucho rato. De pronto sonrió y se recostó en su silla. – Me pareces increíblemente estúpido, que necesita perder las cosas para darles tu atención, pero supongo que no se puede evitar.

Sasuke gruñó y apretó los dientes.

- Está bien, te doy un consejo – Kakashi rió cuando vio a Sasuke que le prestaba atención - ¿Qué es lo que simboliza el amor y que va en la mano?

- ¿Un corazón?

Kakashi entornó los ojos - ¡No, idiota, un anillo!

- Espera ¿estás diciendo que tengo que… - Sasuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

- Si realemente lo quieres como dices que haces, entonces no tendrás ningún problema con en unirte a él a través del matrimonio – sonrió amablemente.

- Y pensar que eras un pervertido estúpido – murmuró Sasuke antes de salir disparado de su asiento y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kakashi se echó a reir y sacudió la cabeza - ¡Ah, la juventud de hoy! Siempre reaccionando de forma exagerada.

* * *

- ¿Cuántas manzanas quedan si quito tres de la cesta? – preguntó Naruto sonriendo y esperando a que alguien levantase la mano.

Gracias a sus habilidades rápidas de curación, ya estaba casi recuperado del accidente que casi lo había matado. Todavía tenía que tomar analgésicos, pero no tenia que utilizar más las muletas; era algo fantástico.

- Venga, que no es tan difícil. Naruto les dio a sus alumnos una sonrisa alentadora, aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que había roto con él no había pasado un día en que no pensase en él y de que sus sentimientos por él no habían disminuido, como esperaba que sucediese. Y no fue por no intentarlo

Todos miraron a la puerta cuando la golpearon.

- ¿Quién puede ser? Murmuró Naruto. Por favor, trata de resolver el problema, mientras voy a mirar quien está en el pasillo.

Cuando vio la persona que estaba fuera, se puso tenso y se quedó en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – dijo el rubio entre dientes – Se supone que no debería estar aquí. ¡Te dije que no te quería en mi vida!

- Y yo te dije que no te dejaría marchar – dijo con voz suave temblar su cuerpo y se odiaba por ello. Él no debía mostrar ningún sentimiento delante de él.

- Quiero que te vayas ahora – Naruto cruzó los brazos. Había estado haciendo un gran trabajo para mantenerse alejado de los lugares que frecuentaba Sasuke. La escuela, se suponía que era un lugar seguro.

- No, no me voy a ninguna parte sin decirte lo que he venido a decir. – Sasuke habló con calma y antes de que el rubio pudiese decir nada, Sasuke se puso de rodillas y tenía una caja pequeña en la mano y dentro de ella algo que brillaba.

Algo que parecía sospechosamente a un anillo…

- Uzumaki Naruto, sé que he sido un imbécil durante este año y se que no te merezco – comenzó Sasuke – Eres la persona mas hermosa he conocido, tanto por dentro y por fuera. Eres un ángel que ha caído del cielo; eres puro y yo lo sé. Se que no merezco una mirada de ti. Pero no puedo dejar de ser egoísta y te quiero todo para mi. Quiero acariciarte, te amo, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ser la persona que pone una sonrisa en tu cara y saber que estará ahí toda la vida. Reduje mi jornada laboral para pasar más tiempo contigo. – él respiró hondo - ¿Naruto harías el honor de casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca, seguido de un sollozo. No se lo podía creer. Allí estaba, el todopoderoso Sasuke, el príncipe de hielo, hincado de rodillas delante de él pidiéndole que se casase con él. Tenía que ser un sueño. En cualquier momento se despertaría y estaría en la casa que compartía con Gaara, y se daría cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

- Naruto, te amo – Sasuke susurró mirándole a los ojos, permitiendo que Naruto viese cuanto lo amaba – Por favor, se mío otra vez.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Naruto y al final cayó de rodillas, abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke, besando cada centímetro de piel al que podía llegar.

Sasuke sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo, enterrando la cara en los cabellos dorados que había añorado tanto.

Sasuke siempre será el dueño de su corazón; y era idiota pensar que jamás fuese de otra manera.

* * *

- Dios, no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba esto - murmuró Sasuke, cuando se toparon en la suite de la luna de miel, dándose besos. Empujó a Naruto contra la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, haciendo que Naruto saltase y subiese encima de Sasuke y pasar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. – No puedo esperar a hacer el amor contigo, no puedo esperar a sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. – gruño y mordió el cuello de Naruto, que jadeaba.

- Joder, teme, ¿Qué estas esperando entonces? – silbó Naruto y Sasuke le arranco la camisa al rubio.

Sasuke sonrió salvajemente y con un movimiento rápido, lo tiró a la enorme cama y se subió encima de él.

- Hn, señor Uchiha, tienes demasiada ropa – Sasuke respiraba en el oído de Naruto, que se estremecía.

- Me gusta cómo suena eso. – el rubio sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó cuando Sasuke se la devolvió.

- Hn, me gusta la forma en que lo parece – sonrió Sasuke – Eres todo mío, Naruto y no te voy a dejar marchar nunca.

- No lo haría jamás – murmuró el rubio y luego decidieron callarse y que sus cuerpos hablaran.

Las ropas fueron lanzadas al suelo rápidamente y se intercambiaron besos húmedos, chupetones y sus cuerpos fueron explorados después de un año sin tener relaciones sexuales.

-Sigues siendo igual de hermoso como lo recuerdo – murmuró Sasuke y separó las piernas de Naruto.

El rubio se sonrojó, pero antes de que puediese replicar, su mente se quedo en blanco cuando una boca humeda y caliente, se envolvía en su polla y comenzaba a lamerla y chuparla, el sondear en su ranura antes de sumergirse de nuevo, haciendo que golpease en el parte posterior de la garganta de Sasuke. Tuvo ganas de gritar cuando sintió la garganta de Sasuke cerrarse alrededor del glande y no notó cuando el primer dedo fue introducido en él.

El segundo dedo sin embargo, le hizo dar un pequeño suspiro, al sentir un pinchazo. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y lo miró a modo de disculpa.

- Lo siento, voy a ser más cuidadoso.

- Está bien – Naruto sonrió débilmente y trató de relajarse. Se sentía un poco raro al sentir los dedos extendiéndose en él cuando no lo habían hecho durante un año, pero rápidamente recuperó el tiempo perdido

Sasuke se acercó para darle unos besos y elevó sus caderas - ¿Estás listo? – le susurró contra los labios amoratados.

Naruto respiró hondo y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke – Adelante.

Fue doloso e incómodo. Se había olvidado de cómo era de grande la polla de Sasuke y cuando la sintió tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que se tenía que relajar, dejarse llevar. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ritmo lento de Sasuke, se introdujese profundamente y rozase su próstata con cada embestida. El sudor en sus cuerpos hacia más fácil moverse entre ellos, Naruto jadeaba, gimiendo en el momento en que Sasuke cogía su miembro para ayudarlo ha acabar.

- Voy a, voy a… - Naruto se quejó en voz alta cuando otra embestida le hizo ver la estrellas.

- Adelante – Sasuke jadeaba en su oído y con otra embestida, Naruto gritó y arqueó la espalda y con los ojos cerrados, se vino con fuerza contra el pecho y el estómago de Sasuke, sólo vagamente conscientes de que Sasuke ya había acabado dentro de él, gimiendo suavemente.

Poco a poco Sasuke salió de él y se dejó caer junto a él, tomándolo en sus brazos.

- Dios, eres increíble. - Naruto murmuró atónito, echó un brazo y una pierna alrededor de Sasuke.

- Naruto-

- Hm - Naruto murmuró, casi dormido.

-Te amo

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro bigotudo. -Te amo demasiado

Sí, tenían que conocer a Sasuke como lo hacía Naruto, para entender el porqué lo quería.

Sí, tenía que saber Sasuke como Naruto lo conocía a comprender exactamente por qué lo quería.

Al final, los problemas se habían valido la pena. Ahora estaban juntos con el amor de su vida y no había manera de que se separasen nunca más.

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:** Espero que os haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho leyéndola, y traduciéndola. Pero, es más cansado traducir que crear tu propia historia. xD

¿Comentarios?

Gracias.


End file.
